Just Little Games
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: What if Harry had not come to comfort Hermione that night? What if it had been someone else? Rated incase of later chapters. Draco&Hermione : Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

Simple Little Games.

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just a lot of posters.

***

Hermione ran as fast as she could to get out of that damned room. She ran in every direction that she could until she came to a small empty out cove with a large window that looked out into the clear black night. She dropped back and sat on the ledge. She could feel the hot tears fall down her face as she began to choke out sobs. She buried her head into her hands and just let her mind run. _What a stupid git, how could he do that to me? He's not worth it, He's not worth it, He's not worth it._ Is what she would tell herself over and over again until she actually started to believe it. It wouldn't stop, the tears kept pouring down her face as if nothing else existed in the world. All that she could tell was left was hurt and abandonment.

Meanwhile, Harry ran through the halls, searching for Hermione who had just run out abruptly. He searched everywhere, even the room of requirement. Still no where to be found, Harry made his way back up to the common room to try to talk to Ron. Hermione was a smart girl, she could take care of herself.

Draco Malfoy was yet again, wandering the corridors of the school. As he walked around aimlessly he just would think. Think to himself about the mess he had gotten himself into. Why did it have to be him? Why did he get born into this stupid family, into this stupid life where nothing was his choice anymore. Everything he did was now at desecration of the dark lord and his father. He just got so sick of it all as he would have to live every day as a man that he wasn't. As he rounded another corner and walked down the hall he herd soft sobs in the empty science. He stopped before he rounded a corner as he herd incoherent mumbling about something or other. He went to turn away but he stopped to think. He just thought for a minute. He peeked around the corner to see none other but Hermione Granger. He silently went back to the spot where he couldn't be seen. After a few minutes of arguing with himself he walked out from the corner and directly to her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She tried to subside from sobbing but it didn't work to well.

"I was on a walk... I herd someone crying, I thought I would see who it was." He said smoothly sitting down next to her.

"Well now you know who it is, just a filthy little mud-blood, now you can go" She said, her voice laced with thick sarcasm as she refused to look at him.

"Why can't you just let me talk to you?" He asked, as nicely as well- Draco could be.

"Because you have never once been good to me or one of my friends! You have always been a pretentious jerk and you all of a sudden want to talk now? Why should I give you the time of day?" She asked chocking out another sob, unable to stop herself.

"Because your upset and you need someone to talk to and do you see anyone else around?" He motioned his hand outwards making a very blunt point. Hermione stopped, he was actually, very correct.

"But why?" She asked, her voice was a little more normal toned now. "Why waist your time?" "I'm unfriendly not a satanist. Your upset; you need someone to talk to; start talking before I change my mind." He replied. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears yet again as she put her head back into her hands.

"He is just so bloody immature." Could be heard from what she was mumbling.

"Who?" Draco asked but before he could be answered was interrupted by two people coming into the room, sucking each others faces off.

"Hermione? What are you doing with _him_?" Ron asked, a disgusted look on his face as Lavender still clung to him.

"Just go away!" Hermione sobbed standing up pointing in the direction that was lead to mean "out"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Ron yelled.

"She said to leave!" Draco sneered looked up at Ron.

"Why are you with him?" Ron yelled ignoring Draco and looking at Hermione.

"Its not like you care!" She sobbed again, muttering a spell that made the birds that she had conjured up to attack him as him and Lavender ran from the room and down the hallway to find another place to enjoy each others company. Hermione fell backward and sobbed even harder.

"So its him thats bothering you?" Malfoy said, more to himself.

"Oh, what made you think it was that?!" Hermione said harshly, now, uncontrollably crying. Draco put an arm around her to comfort her and she unthinkingly collapsed into his arms. For a while, they just sat there in the silence. Once Hermione finally calmed down, she broke the silence.

"Thank you." She said, for the first time tonight looking straight into his cool grey eyes.

"Don't expect me to be all soft now." Draco smirked.

"I don't... But...." she trailed off.

"What?" He asked, still holding eye contact.

"Will I ever see you again, as in this you? Not the 'I'm a arrogant asshole' you?" She asked, at this point, she was more venerable then anything.

"Perhaps. If you promise to start wandering around alone at night I just might have to join you." His lopsided grin widened, almost sarcastically. She laughed softly, wiping one stray tear from her face.

"I'll think about it." She smiled as they both got up.

"See you around Granger." He said, stepping in and planting one small kiss on her lips as he then turned around and began to walk away.

"Well then Malfoy, If your playing those games." She smiled as she turned to walk up the stairs. He turned around with a laugh and shook his head. And with that, they were both gone. Back to separate worlds of separate lives. One thing was for certain, that in no way shape or form changed ANYTHING of how they would interact around people. Yet, another thing was for certain, this would change anything and everything between them. So, at least for one night, a bitter moment could be turned into something, not half bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter... in my dreams.

Hermione walked slowly all the way back up to Gryfendor tower, trying to comprehend what just happened. Nothing had ever seemed this surreal since she went to Hogwarts. Life could be funny sometimes. She didn't try to take this encounter to heart, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She could still feel his ice cold body on her. There was something, attractive about him. Very possibly the fact that he didn't want to be desired, or she didn't want to desire him. All thoughts were pushed out of her head as soon as she entered the common room that had been cleared out. All that was left was Harry Potter sitting on the couch.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you! Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran out like that. But can I just talk to you in the morning?" Hermione asked walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug, a hug that felt much different from the one she got not too long ago.

"Sure, Hermione. Whenever you want to talk." He said, in a very understanding tone. That was the great thing about Harry, he was always there.

"Thanks Harry... Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you" She said, a soft smile was left when she ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry still sat on the couch, staring into the fire. She walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, she pulled off her shoes and just laid back, not bothering to get undressed. She rolled up to her pillow and just thought. Her mind roamed over everything that had happened in this night. Just how things could change so quickly. When he showed an ounce of compassion, she was scared, when he showed more then that: she was terrified.

"Great bloody going Hermione." She said to herself as she stuffed her face into her pillow, and not too long after was taken away into a world where she couldn't be touched.

When she awoke it was only five in the morning. Not being able to go back to bed she rolled out still in her clothes from last night. She made her way to the shower and then after cleaning herself up put on her school robes. After only killing about thirty minutes she walked over to the mirror in her room to put on some makeup. Having the time to actually do it the muggle way, began applying her average every day products before she went down stairs with her bag.

No one was to be seen in the common room, the ashes of the fire from last night were just about out. Lord knows how long Harry was down here. She snuck right out the door and down a few flights of stairs. She began to wander the halls, just in search of killing time. She stopped at the place she had found last night. She looked out the window, you could see right onto the lake from this angle. There was some fog rested on top of the water and it didn't exactly seem to be the nicest of all days.

Eventually, Hermione had made her way down into the great hall. She stopped to grab a coffee from the machine on a table that was pushed to the wall. She then proceeded to walk over to where Ginny was currently sitting alone.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said putting a single scone onto her plate and proceeding to nibble off the sides.

"Hey Hermione. Are you okay? Harry was pretty worried about you last night." Ginny said taking a bite of food off her plate.

"I'm fine thanks. Just a little mishap is all." Hermione played it off as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Ginny." Hermione smiled a little as Harry walked in and sat next to Ginny.

"Up early I see." Ginny said to him.

"Very funny. Morning Hermione" Harry said patting Ginny lightly on the back for a moment.

"Morning Harry" She smiled.

"Wheres Ron?" Ginny asked Harry. Hermione almost grimaced but held back any sort of malice she held at the moment.

"Probably still asleep. He didn't get back to the common room until at least twelve last night" Harry said who then looked at Hermione who played it off as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning everyone." Ron said walking over to the table, but not sitting down.

"Morning" Ginny and Harry said in unison, Hermione didn't say a word.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"Ronald." she replied.

"What was with you last night? Why were you wi-" Ron was cut off by Lavender who practically pummeled him when she ran over to hug him.

"Won-won!" Lavender explained.

"Well, we will be off, See you later" Ron said smiling as him and the blond girl ran off together. Hermione looked down to her half eaten scone.

"I'm going to head to class. I'll see you later." Hermione said getting up, not leaving any time for a response from either of them she ran out of the great hall and down the corridor. She started to make her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The day dragged by slowly, finally after her last class of the day she went straight up to her room to drop off her book bag. She sat down to begin writing an essay but about halfway through it she was fast asleep due to her lack of the previous night.

About three hours later she bolted awake she looked around the room. It was completely empty and all that could be heard was the pouring rain beat down on the windowsill. She put her work away and crawled out of bed and out of her robes. Instead she put on a simple pair of black jeans and a light tan turtleneck. She began to walk downstairs where there were quite a load of students in the common room, having it near the end of dinner she went down to the great hall and picked up something small to eat, Luna was still down there so she had someone to dine with, for the short time being.

After that she began to stroll the hall ways, intrigued with the school. She hadn't aimlessly walked around in quite a while. After walking around for quite some time she walked into the library where she had spent most of her time. Being that it was friday no one could be found in there. She sat down in a seat in the farthest corner of the library. It was dimly lit in there, thunder struck as she pulled out a random book, one evolving potions and began reading.

Not too long after she herd someone quietly walk in and take a seat across from herself. She looked up to see none other, then a Mr. Malfoy. His grey eyes were illuminated in the light and his white hair seemed to have a certain glow. Or maybe, she was just noticing this now.

"Granger" He smiled curtly.

"Malfoy" She smiled as well. There was something about him that she yearned for, as much as she denied it to herself.

"Feeling less glum then last night?" Draco asked her. He as well found some sort of relief within talking to her. She got his mind off of things, off of the dark deeds he would have to preform. And what was the harm if it was just between them?

"You could put it that way." She said closing up the book she had been pretending to skim through.

"I see." He said as he motioned his foot against hers in a light playful way. Hermione subconsciously did the same.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Hermione asked him.

"I wouldn't call it a change of heart." he said to her.

"Double life?" she asked.

"So to speak" He said.

"So to speak?" She asked just as playfully as he had said.

"You need a friend and I need to get my mind off of things. This seems to be working." He said, and almost arrogant grin on his face.

"You have a point." She grinned.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here" He smirked. They talked until they lost track of time. Just sitting, talking, playing like there was nothing else in the world, no strings attached.

"So, I best be off. Its getting pretty late." Hermione said getting up from her seat.

"Ah why so soon Mrs. Granger?" He smiled.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy if your so inclined on seeing me. Why not tomorrow night?" She asked with a small smirk, raising a single eye brow, picking up the potions book she had been skimming earlier.

"I might just have to." He grinned stepping closer to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face and his cool hand on her cheek, He ever so lightly brushed his stone cold lips to hers, as she did to his.

"Piss off Granger" He teased with a smile.

"Screw off Malfoy" She smiled back, still inches away from his face, with one last kiss they were off, separate ways, like they didn't know each other. At least until the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: Still rubbing in the fact that I don't own Harry Potter...

(A.N. I'm sorry, I don't personally think this is the best of all chapters. I wanted to write it now though because I most likely will not be able to update for the next few days... :) I forgot how much I loved fan fiction..ehehe!)

After yet another sleepless night, Hermione Granger awoke shakily to the glow of the morning sun that illuminated the room. She yawned once and stretched her arms out then looked around, remembering her surroundings. She stumbled down the stairs after getting ready, as soon as she did she was greeted by Ginny Weasely.

"Morning Hermione." Ginny smiled walking over to her. The common room was pretty empty.

"Morning Ginny" Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry were no where to be seen.

"No Harry today?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"No, He and Ron went to Hogsmade this morning. To visit Fred and George" Ginny told her.

"Oh I see...." Hermione said. W_ell great, now I've been ditched even to go visit the Twins. Do I not exist anymore or something? _She thought to herself, but then again, she had been shutting herself off from most people lately.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah sure" Hermione smiled after glancing at the clock, 12:00 noon, exactly. Both of them walked out of the common room and down the stairs until they got outside. It was a cool day, but quite sunny never the less.

"So where have you been going off to at night? I haven't seen you around too much" Ginny asked Hermione casually. Hermione was silent for a small moment, racking her mind for something to say.

"I've just been at the Library and stuff. Studying." Hermione said as naturally as she could.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! You work too much." Ginny laughed lightly as the two approached the lake and began walking around the surrounding edges.

"I know Ginny, I know" Hermione laughed along as well. The sun reflected off the lake in such a way that made the water almost appear to be stone. Days like these, rarely came by anymore. They walked around just, talking. As they walked around the lake a tall blond boy, was walking in the other direction.

"Hey Weaslebee. Mudblood." Draco spat as he passed by, he made eye contact with Hermione for a minute, a certain spark in his eye.

"Malfoy." Ginny spat as Hermione looked at him as well, the same spark in her eye but to the world, just venom could be found. Once he was somewhat out of earshot Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione! What has gotten into you? You would never just take that." Ginny said walking a little faster in an effort to catch up with Hermione.

"I just... wasn't in the mood to argue today is all." Hermione said plopping down and looking out onto the water. She threw a rock causing a splash that disturbed the peace of the whole surface. Ginny looked at her questioningly as she sat down right next to Hermione.

The day dragged by slowly as after a while of sitting Hermione and Ginny went back up into the castle. Ginny and Luna decided to go to Hogsmade to catch up with Harry and Ron. Hermione on the other hand decided to go back to her room. It was almost six o'clock so she decided to go down to the great hall to get something quick to eat before she went up to finish a little homework, then head off.

There wasn't a tremendous amount of people in the great hall due to it being the weekend. She spotted Neville and a few other people who she had joined for a brief meal. After that, she walked at a decent pace back up to Gryfindor tower she walked into her room that she seemed to live in these days. She rummaged around her room and pulled on an outfit that seemed to be at least somewhat presentable. She looked in the mirror then outside, she pulled on a black beanie and her house scarf and walked out the door. She quietly sneaked down the stairs and out of the common room. This whole wandering the halls waiting to run into each other thing, just wasn't working out.

Hermione searched every corner of the school it seemed. The library, every crevice, out cove, everything. Eventually, she gave up and went outside. She wandered around the lake with her wand dimly lit so she could see where she was going. The sea creatures were humming some sort of melody. It almost seamed surreal, the grass was frosted over due to the cold conditions that the day had. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Granger" He came up and whispered into her ear before going next to her and walking by her side farthest from the water.

"Malfoy." Hermione turned to Draco who had the same old smug grin on his face.

"And why weren't you bloody inside tonight?" Hermione asked raising her eye brows slightly.

"Its nice out. Plus, I need to keep Mrs. Brainiac guessing." Draco smirked.

"Very funny." Hermione said sarcastically. "But it is very nice out." she agreed, despite the cold.

"Indeed." He said then stopped before he said anything else, he had his hands buried into his pockets. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, much like what he wore almost every day. Although, he as well had his Slytherin scarf tied around his slender neck. Draco picked up a rock and threw it at the water, it landed with one big splash.

"No, you do it like this." Hermione said taking stone next to her and putting it in his hand.

"You just bring it back and-" She pulled his hand back then flung it forward in such a way where the rock skipped along the surface and sunk after a few yards.

"Well aren't you so great" Draco said, in a sarcastic, yet friendly way.

"Draco..." she trailed off, finally saying his actual name. He looked up at her, his stone cold face seemed a little bit softer under the moon light, but still had the harshest angles.

"Why are we here?" She asked him as she sat down onto the ground. He fallowed and sat down right next to her.

"I don't know." He answered, pretty bluntly. There was a long drawl with out any noise as they both looked into the water.

"Hows Weaslebee?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said looking down to her feet.

"Hows the dark side?" she mocked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said to her, looking down as well.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated all the time?" Hermione asked, more to herself then anyone else.

"Its just how it goes" Draco said, picking up another rock and managing to skip it across the water.

"Why do we do this?" Hermione asked him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"This. We just sit here, make awkward conversation then leave... What's the point?" She asked.

"Do you not enjoy it?" He asked.

"I never said that." She said.

"Well listen here and listen now because, I'm bloody Draco Malfoy and I will never say this again." He paused as she looked up at him, her round brown eyes glowing with interest.

"I might happen to enjoy your company." He shrugged.

"Well, I might... maybe.. enjoy your company to." She said, slowly.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"Because this isn't me, I feel like I'm two different people here" She said putting her hands into her lap, to keep them warm. Draco grabbed them from her and held them in his hands.

"Well maybe this is you." He said tilting his head, the same smirk was back.

"Well is this you? Or are you the Jackass I saw this morning?" Hermione questioned, not pulling her hands away.

"I don't know." He shook his head. It was silent again for a moment.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"What?" She said surprised, even after the past two days, she wasn't expecting him to open up... in the least. She went with it, just for the time being.

"Thank you." He said quietly, almost incoherently. She looked up at him.

"Every day I am willed to hex people and kill the innocent. Every day I loose more and more of myself. Every day I am told by my father or by Voldemort what to do and when to do it. You're the only ounce of freedom I have right now. Your my escape." He said, not completely sure of what he was saying. In light of the current situation he just talked.

"Draco-" Hermione went to say but was get again cut off.

"I see you every night because I need someone to talk to. I see you every night because every waking moment of my day is devoted to serving for a cause I don't stand by. I need you to listen, and swear not tell a soul." Draco said breathing somewhat heavily, his icy cold breath could be seen.

"Draco..." Hermione trailed off.

"Promise me." He basically commanded.

"Draco I promise, I'll be here to listen...I'll be here to help." She said, this, this was a man she had never seen before. Draco Malfoy, was a hopeless case. He needed help. Hermione was always a generous person... She knew he needed help. She knew, she wanted to.

As soon as she said so, he collapsed. He just started talking, telling tales of things unknown. Of fates no one deserves. Of all things that just seemed to be torture, like walking in and out of death every day. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him... comforting the emotional wreck that sat before her. The supposedly cruel snake, had just crumbled into a meak soul. Someone who only came out at night. Someone who during the day, could possibly rip her heart to shreds. An awkward friendship, that would somehow manage to work. This was the beginning, of a very- very long ride between a cold snake, and a lonely lion.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: Yeah, because if I really owned Harry Potter I would be sitting around writing fan fiction.

(A.N. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews you guys! Keep them coming please C= Some of you mentioned something about how I should be editing better but, I generally get around to writing at about 2 in the morning and I generally just want to get them up but I WILL do a better more careful job. Thank you! Also, I know I am going somewhat out of order of the actual book.)

This had been going on for a while now. Every night was the same routine. Wait until after dark, then go find each other. Every day, they both knew... they were getting deeper and deeper into this mess. Every day, she found herself falling for someone who in her eyes, was unlovable.

By third block she was in Potions class. Hermione took her usual seat with Ron and Harry, while ignoring anything Ron had to say she chatted away with Harry as if everything was normal.

"You should really get rid of that damned book." Hermione sighed taking her own, 'Advanced Potions Making' book. The class was all piled into the small room as almost everyone was near their seats.

"Hello class. Everyone please take your seats" Professor Slughorn said as he was setting down various plans and books onto his desk. Everyone sat down immediately but there was still a lot of ruckus going on.

"Take your seats." He repeated in a stern yet fruity matter. Everyone immediately sat down for the most part and the majority of the murmuring came to a halt.

"Today we will be crafting a very powerful potion... for a prize." He grinned in a very unsettling way, then continued.

"We will split you all into groups of three to four and I will give you the page number of the potion. On page 10 in your books you will find it and you will be instructed to brew Living Death. I will not be able to give any help and you will have the whole class time to brew it. The first group to finish brewing will win what is most commonly known as liquid luck." He smiled as he pulled out the paper which had the assigned groups. Everyone around the room exchanged glances, for this was something everyone wanted.

"After I call your names you may come up the the cupboard to get your materials and then get into your groups and begin brewing. First group is Lavender, Ronald, Luna and Pansy." He said as Ron slammed his head down onto his desk. Slughorn continued to list the groups until he got to the final and last one. "The last group contains Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Good Luck!" He said as he sat back and most of the class rushed to get their materials and took off. Draco sat in his chair as Hermione got up to go get the materials and Harry walked over to his table.

"Potter." He sneered.

"Malfoy." Harry groaned back as he opened his book.

"What's with the writing Potter? It figures you have the worst book." Draco commented, just to bother Harry.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said as he skimmed over the instructions.

"Okay, heres everything we need." Hermione brought over the materials.

"Lovely Granger." Draco said sarcastically looking down not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"I know Malfoy it is." Hermione replied just as sarcastically as he said.

"First you you have to crush this." He said as he picked up what looked like a shriveled apricot.

"My book says you have to cut it." Hermione told Harry.

"Just trust me, crush it." He replied, Draco grabbed the book from underneath Harry.

"Give it back!" Harry complained.

"Just give it back to him Dr- Malfoy." Hermione said, catching herself as Draco looked up and gave her a slight, unnoticeable grin. She looked to him and kept trying to cut, instead of crush.

"Just crush it Granger. Harry has obviously been doing so well by cheating so why not." Draco said a little more quietly. Harry looked at Draco quite skeptically. Hermione looked at Draco as his cold eyes burned into her brown ones. She then, turned the knife, crushed it then poured the liquid into the cauldron.

They went by the Half-Blood Prince's words despite Hermione's wishes.

"Professor" Harry called Slughorn over to check their potion.

"Professor" Draco mimicked Harry in a whiney voice, Hermione avoided laughing as she shook her head at Draco who just smiled.

"This is perfectly done!" Slughorn exclaimed as he checked over their potion. "One drop could kill us all" He laughed, but no one knew if he was joking.

After an awkward ending to class everyone went their separate ways. Despite the fact half the class was quite peeved at Harry, Hermione and Draco for getting the liquid luck most of them just shrugged it off.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione over away from Ron and most other people who were around.

"Go ahead Harry" Hermione smiled, although there was a good amount of worry expressed.

"This may sound completely out there but...Is there something going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked her, she shot up and looked at him instantly.

"No! Not at all! Why?" Hermione asked, somewhat defensively.

"Well, In class today you guys just seemed kind of... off. Plus, you have been going out quite a lot at night..." Harry trailed off.

"Harry nothing is going on. I have been studying at night, I'm just trying to get out of my room to do it. I need the different surroundings." Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Well okay. I just was asking. You know you can talk to me if you need to." Harry told her as he lightly hit her on the arm, in a friendly way.

"I know Harry" Hermione smiled as did he.

"Well, I am going to go see Ginny. I'll see you Hermione." He said as he began to walk away.

"Bye Harry" She said as she turned to walk away as well. At this point she was just walking. She couldn't keep making up excuses forever. She would have to eventually either stop seeing Draco, or, cave in and tell Harry. After all... Harry was her best friend... but then again, it was Draco.

Later on that night, right on time she began to go on her nightly walk. She climbed up the stairs to go to the Astronomy Tower, no one was generally up there around this hour.

"Hermione" He said, not turning around. He stood at the edge looking out over all of Hogwarts. It was an extraordinary sight to see. How he heard her come up, she would never know.

"Draco" She said walking up next to him clutching the bar that he was currently leaning on.

"We are going to get found out." he said flatly, looking straight ahead. His face was completely white, except for the dark purple shadows that were under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"I know we are." Hermione said looking in the same direction as she was.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Draco asked her. He sounded hopeless, he sounded dead.

"I don't know." she said, putting one hand on his back as if to offer comfort.

"I don't want to stop this... I can't... But I can't let anyone find out about this." Draco told her.

"Well then I suppose this would be a very bad time to ask this." Hermione said.

"What?" He asked turning to her, face to face he looked even more dead.

"Well...Slughorn has this whole... christmas party thing, and I'm supposed to have a date..." Hermione looked at him, a scared smile on her face.

"What part of 'no one can find out about us' don't you get?" He sneered at her.

"Its not like people are going to think we actually enjoy each others company!" Hermione pointed out.

"So what's our story then? Hm?" Draco asked curious as to what excuse she would try to make.

"Well... I'm just trying to piss off Ron and you just wanted to get into the party." Hermione crafted the answer in her mind, her voice got a little squeaky as she was trying to convince him.

"No." Draco told her, deadpan.

"Pleaseeee" Hermione whined, it was not often that she would do so, but when she did it wasn't very pretty.

"No!" Draco laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"Why not!" Hermione demanded an answer.

"Its too risky." He said flatly.

"Oh but being a double agent isn't?" She asked him. There was a long pause.

"Fine." He said in defeat looking out at the pitch black night.

"Wait...really?" Hermione asked, shocked that he would give in so easily.

"Yes really unless you want me to change my mind. I suggest you make it bloody clear that we are not there together!" He whispered in a very harsh tone.

"I promise" She smiled, exuberantly.

"How did you do this to me?" He asked looking around.

"I suppose I just have that effect on people." She grinned.

"Shut up Granger." He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

**(A.N: I really did not like how this came out at all. I promise promise promise the next chapter will be better!!!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Chapter 5.

**

Hermione Granger looked herself in the mirror. She patted down a piece of hair that was sticking up and pined back a piece of hair that was sticking in her face. The luminous glow of her perfectly white skin stood out against her brown curls. After putting on a light coat of natural looking make up she grabbed her small clutch that she would be bringing to the party with her. She was wearing a simple black dress and a necklace that was a very pale pink color with matching shoes. She took one last glance in the mirror and sighed, It was going to be a long night.

She started to walk down the stairs and the long corridors until she came into contact with Draco Malfoy who was in between the Gryfendor common room and Slughorn's room. He was dressed in a completely black suit like usual but with a white tie this time. Considering he was always put together this didn't make too much of a difference.

"Granger." He nodded, looking her up and down as if he was judging a piece of meat.

"Malfoy you can stop looking at me like I am steak now." She laughed walking up to him as he began to walk next to her.

"Well don't you clean up nice?" He smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Watch it Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." He grinned as they came to the door the the party. They both stared at the door for a while.

"Well?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"Lets go." He said with a lot of resentment buried in his voice. They both walked into the room, luckily, it was crowded enough so that no one would really see that they were together.

"Hermione?" Harry looked up to see her with Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione said unsure of herself and trying to ignore the current situation. Draco sneered as the boy who lived came over to greet them.

"Uhm, Hermione... Not to be rude or anything but... Why are you with Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to comprehend the current situation.

"I'm not...really... I was just trying to make Ron jealous and-" Draco cut her off.

"And I thought it would be easier then party crashing, Potter." Draco grimaced, he was perhaps one of the best liars Hermione had met.

"Plus, Its not like I would really come here to be with a stupid muggle born anyway." He sighed.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked Draco, immediately catching onto something.

"What?" Draco still had the same amount of malice in his voice. Hermione looked nervously between the two. She after all, had never been the best liar... until she met Harry.

"You said muggle born..." Harry looked at him questioningly.

"No I didn't." Draco said matter of fact-ly. "I know what I said. I said Mud-" But he was cut off by someone else.

"Harry! Come over here for a minute!" A disoriented looking Luna Lovegood said to him.

"I'll be right back Hermione" Harry smiled at her as he turned to talk to Luna for a moment who was wearing an incredibly outrageous outfit.

"Close call?" Hermione looked at Draco who looked a bit angry.

"Close call? You call that a close call! You have no idea how risky this is!" Draco yelled in a hushed tone trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Well you agreed to it!" Hermione whispered back.

"Oh come on Granger! You know I didn't want to come!" Draco argued back throwing one of his hands up in the air.

"Crab roll?" A student dressed in white carrying a platter walked over to them.

"No!" They both commanded in unison as they looked back at each other and resumed where they left off. The boy practically had dropped the trey of crab rolls and went on to ask another pair of people if they would care for some.

"I can't believe you Draco, You should have just said no and I could have taken someone else." Hermione said as Draco grabbed two glasses of what looked like whine of a man's tray and handed one to her.

"You practically made me agree to it! Plus who else would you have taken?" He asked taking a large gulp of the substance in the glass.

"Cormac McLaggen!" Hermione said taking a sip from her drink.

"McLaggen? Why the bloody hell would you have wanted to take _HIM_?" Draco asked, disgusted.

"Well he wouldn't sit here arguing with me!" Hermione yelled, frustrated.

"But we are together!" Draco said in a very, very hushed tone.

"I'm here with you aren't I?!" Hermione asked him taking another sip of her drink and holding back from getting hysterical.

"Care to dance?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked raising an eye brow.

"You heard me. Care to dance?" Draco asked Hermione again.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be here 'together'" Hermione mimicked.

"No one is watching" He motioned from the corner to the rest of the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves, not really paying attention to one another. Even Harry and Luna were dancing on the far side of the room.

"Come on." He said pulling her by her waist closer to him and taking her hand as they swayed back and forth.

"Why the change in heart?" Hermione asked plainly, but curious.

"I'm already here... I might as well enjoy myself." He said with his priceless grin.

"Draco Malfoy... _enjoying himself_?" Hermione said sarcastically with a small laugh and smile.

"Oh shut it Granger." He grinned as well.

"You shut it Malfoy!" She grinned back. The dance came to an end not too long after. They broke apart and went back to their awkward conversation fillers. Eventually Luna and Harry came back over.

"Hermione. Malfoy" Harry smiled, then grimaced.

"Potter." Draco said, with malice but not as much venom as usual.

"Hey Luna" Hermione smiled.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled, "Sorry. I don't believe I know you." Luna turned to Draco who raised an eye brow.

"You haven't herd of me?" Draco asked.

"Well I've heard of you, but never met you personally."

"Its just Malfoy, Luna... ignore him." Harry said.

"Well if she wants to meet me let her meet me." Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Uhm, Its getting late. Lets go Malfoy. I'll see you later Harry and I'll see you tomorrow Luna" Hermione grinned and ran out of there as fast as possible dragging Draco along with her. Harry looked at her suspiciously as she left he exit.

"Don't worry about it too much Harry. I'm sure she will explain everything in the morning." Luna said to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure" He said turning to Luna.

"Come on lets dance" She smiled sweetly as Harry looked at her innocent face and went back to dance with her.

Back in the hallway Hermione was running as fast as she possibly could with heals on.

"Hermione! Stop running!" Draco yelled as he finally caught up with her who had just made it to a large window ledge where you could see the bright white snow falling from the dark night.

"I'm sorry Draco, I should have never dragged you there." Hermione said sitting on the ledge looking out.

"Its okay. I'll get over it." Draco smirked sitting down next to her.

"What am I going to tell Harry?" Hermione sighed draping her hand over the ledge and out the window.

"You can figure it out in the morning. Just explain to him it was just to piss off Weaslebee. I'm sure he will understand." Draco said draping his arm over as well and taking Hermione's hand.

"He isn't dumb...He will know somethings wrong." Hermione sighed.

"Well Granger, It's the holidays. I'm sure he can let it go just for one night." Draco told her.

"And what makes you say this?" Hermione asked him.

"No idea." He said looking out, "Just trying to make you feel better." He laughed.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy." Hermione said as her content expression dropped to a frown.

"Anytime Granger." He grinned looking at her flushed face, she looked at his lifeless one.

"Draco..." She trailed off before she saw him looking up, she looked up as well to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Marry Christmas Granger" He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

**

A.N.: Thank you to all my reviewers! I didn't get too many reviews on my last chapter but some feedback on this one would be nice! I'm working hard on keeping them In character but, Its pretty O.C. for the most part. My apologies! Be expecting an update somewhere between tomorrow and Saturday. Most likely to be on Saturday. Thank you all! :D 3


	6. Chapter 6

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: Do we have to keep rubbing it in?

(A.N.: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please keep reviewing :] )

**

Hermione sat on the train in a compartment with Ron and Harry. Everyone was on there way home for the holidays so everything was pretty wound down as of now. Hermione would be spending her time off with Harry at Ron's house before venturing back to school.

"You brought _Malfoy_?" Ron grimaced at Hermione as his face was flushed with anger. "Why the bloody hell would you bring _him_?!" He asked outraged.

"Ronald, I don't quite see how you care since you are _so _busy with Lavender all of a sudden." Hermione retorted, keeping surprisingly calm.

"But its _Malfoy_! Bloody _Malfoy_!" Ron yelled at her again as Harry interrupted Ron's fit of anger.

"Ron calm down." Harry said grabbing his shoulder then turning to Hermione. "But it would be nice if you gave us an EXPLINATION Hermione." Harry emphasized, obviously just as mad as Ron but at least attempting to keep his cool.

"Harry I told you, He wanted to go and I was desperate for a date. Its not like we were bloody shagging or anything." Hermione said shrugging everything off, knowing bloody well Harry knew what was the problem.

"Hermione I can't believe you" Ron said as he stood up to leave the compartment as Lavender was passing by. She stopped and looked through the glass waving frantically as Ron grinned, glowered slightly and then left to go sit with 'Lav'.

"Well now that Ron is gone I need to ask you something." Harry said moving towards the window where Ron was sitting across from Hermione.

"What?" She looked from her hands to him, knowing bloody well what he was going to say.

"I'm not stupid Hermione, I know you like him." Harry said looking in her eyes as she immediately looked back down.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hermione said casually, looking out the window.

"Hermione, don't play dumb with me. Are you with him to piss off Ron? Or are you with him to actually be with him?" Harry asked as Hermione looked back to him.

"Harry..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, I swear, I won't tell anyone if thats what your worried about." Harry said, no longer as angry as he was before. Hermione sighed and began to speak.

"He really isn't such a bad guy." Hermione said giving in, after all...he was her best friend. Talking again before Harry could respond.

"He is on our side... Its just his family... He is dealing with a lot of issues, he needs someone to talk to." Hermione finally said to Harry as he grinned a little, he knew he was right. Then, his grin returned to the stern expression he had before.

"How can you be so sure though?" Harry asked, always knowing well enough to not trust just anyone.

"I just know Harry. Sometimes you have to have a little faith in people." She grinned slightly.

"Hermione, I still don't like it." Harry said flatly.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Hermione asked, a pleading face on. Harry looked at her for a minute, unsure of himself.

"Fine. I promise" Harry said crossing his arms, Hermione grinned.

"But he isn't up to any good!" Harry said, arguing again.

"Harry, Please... Can we at least take a brake from all of this, at least for Christmas?" Hermione sighed. Draco Malfoy walked past the compartment they were in, he glanced in as he glared at potter for a moment, made eye contact with Hermione then kept walking.

Draco walked straight past and down quite a few compartments until he found one where he was completely alone. He sat completely still as if he was stone and stared straight out the window. Not too long later Hermione Granger came into the compartment to talk to him. After stepping in she muttered a charm that made the glass fog up so no one passing by could see that they were together.

"Its getting worse." Draco said flatly as he continued out the window. Hermione sat right across from him, she could see him clutching his arm, the one with the dark mark.

"Every day the pain gets worse... I don't know what to do." Hermione studied his face for a moment, it was true. He had gotten paler if that was possible and the circles under his eyes had gotten ten times as worse.

"You need to make a choice" Hermione told him.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked her.

"You need to make a choice" She repeated herself. "You need to take a side, Once and for all." Hermione said looking straight into his eyes.

"I can't stop fallowing the dark lord, He will kill me. There isn't a way around it Hermione..." Draco trailed off looking out the window.

"We will figure something out...." Hermione said looking out the window to the snow that was coming down quite hard.

"Its hopeless." Malfoy said, in the same monotone from before.

"What if you talk to Dumbledoor?" Hermione asked.

"What's that old nut job going to do for me?" Draco asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"He could help you. If you can't join our side maybe you could help out Dumbledoor as well, kind of like a double agent." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just walk in there and go to him 'I'm a death eater against my will let me join your side!' Life doesn't work like that." Draco said very impatiently.

"Draco..." Hermione trailed off.

"What?" Draco asked stone cold as he looked at her, his cool grey eyes felt like they were burning through her soul.

"He is a very understanding man Draco, Its worth a shot. After break talk to him. I'm going to head back to my compartment now, were almost home. Happy Holidays Draco" She said all jumbled together as she stood up, gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to go open the door.

"Happy Holidays Hermione" He said, still looking out the window. She stopped for a moment, smiled, opened the door and went back to find Harry and Ron. It was going to be a very, long break.

**

Okay, I am so sorry that was so short! It was really hard for me to write due to my complete writers block at the moment. I'm really lacking ideas right now so if anyone has any they would be willing to share that would be great! I would mention you in my next chapter if you did help me out here. Thanks so much! Read and Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: I own a poster of harry potter, seven books, and five movies. Thats about it.

(A.N./ Thanks for the reviews guys! Last chapter kind of blew, awkward interlude if you will.... Hopefully this one will be better. Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts, so, it will be much better written then this chapter and the previous one. Thanks for putting up with me everyone!)

**

Hermione had come home briefly in between Ronald's house to wish her parents a Happy Holidays and to spend some time with her family, who had drifted father and father away from her over the years.

"Hey mum!" Hermione yelled walking through to door to be greeted by her mother who looked strikingly like her.

"Hermione!" Her mother came over to hug her.

"How are you all? Wheres dad?" Hermione looked around her familiar home.

"He is in the kitchen with your uncle. Oh by the way, You got a letter a few days ago." Her mother said walking over to the tidy living room and on the coffee table sat one letter. She picked it up and gingerly brought it over to Hermione.

"A Letter? From who?" Hermione took the letter and looked at the hand writing.

"I believe its from a Mr. Malfoy, is he a friend?" Her mother smiled at her, unknowing of what Hermione's life had become.

"Yeah mum, just a friend. If you don't mind I'm going to run up to my room for a moment, I'll be down soon." Hermione smiled as her mother did as well. She walked quickly up to her room with the letter. She sat on her neatly made bed for a moment looking at it. Why did he send something to her through Muggle post? How did he? It was all a mystery to her. After a few minutes she teared open the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Granger, _

_I took your advice by contacting Dumbledoor. In fear of Voldemort intercepting messages I sent a very small note to him. I managed to meet with him in Muggle London briefly as we discussed things. None of it could wait until we got back to school, luckily the whole situation went unnoticed. I'm walking on thin ice here. I told him everything, right down to the details. I have to give you some credit, he is an understanding man. He told me somethings that cannot be repeated. Plans and such, I have decided to take up the cause and spy on both ends. I might as well be put through the pain for a reason if I am to go through with all of this. Besides the fact that Snape went behind my back and made a vow to protect me, who the deuce knows why. I can't divulge too much more right now- its too unsafe. Due to that fact is why I have sent this through Muggle post to your home. I do believe you mentioned something about stopping back home from Weaslebee's house at some point? I hope so... If not I suppose I will have to explain everything in school. Dumbledoor knows by the way, about us. What a creepy old man. How the bloody hell does he find these things out?! Merlin, you would have thought he could have taken Voldemort by now... ;)_

_Happy Holidays._

_Love Always,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S.: If you do write back, send it muggle post back to the return address, no worries I will be able to get it._

Hermione stared at the parchment in her hands she then pulled out a piece of parchment and ink from her draw and began to write.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I am really proud that you went to Dumbledoor to talk about business with him,it needed to be done and I'm glad you made the right choice. Although, I do hope your not getting yourself in too deep Draco, Its really dangerous to spy. How you managed to send me Muggle Post I am not going to question. I quite honestly don't know if I have the patients to find out how. Dumbledoor works in funny ways Malfoy, how he figured out I don't know but after all... give him some credit... it is Dumbledoor. And who knows? Maybe he is just holding out on us all. I sincerely doubt it but hey, just an idea. ;)Well maybe Snape isn't so bad after all. I don't know why your complaining though. He never gave the Slytherins problems. I hope your safe, and have a good rest of the Holiday. I'll see you Monday :] _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione Granger 3_

Without waiting she ran down stairs and grabbed an envelope and stuck the letter in. she jotted down some addresses and stuck a stamp on it. She ran quickly down the street, dodging people and trying not to slip on the snow to the Post office. Hermione quickly sent off the letter and went back home, to quietly enjoy the rest of her winter brake.

(A.N.) Yes I know, another very short chapter. I am going to be out most of this week and the weekend so I am not entirely sure when I will be able to update. I promise I will give you a nice long one next time ;) Also, I am stuck home all next week so I'm sure I will be able to update quite a few times. :) R&R 3


	8. Chapter 8

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

Disclaimer: Do we really all think that I own Harry Potter?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They are much appreciated, keep them coming! Here is some light fluffy crap- haven't done this in a while... :) 3

As the holiday vacation came to an end all the students morphed back into the school as if they never left. The large tree's were still up in the great hall in leu of the winter ball which was tonight. Then they would all be taken down and most everything would go back to how it normally was.

"Are you excited? Last night before classes start, maybe some romance." Ginny winked at Hermione and nudged her.

"Maybe Ginny... maybe." Hermione grinned looking at her red haired friend that sat beside her on the bed.

"No, I think thats a yes." Ginny grinned standing up and pulling open the box that was on the bed that had her dress for the night in it, Hermione's sat next to it.

"No, I still think that it is a maybe." Hermione said looking in the mirror brushing through her hair, curling parts of it and pinning up odds and ends.

"Please! I promise I will find you some one really cute tonight!" Ginny whined childishly.

"That wont be necessary." Hermione grinned to Ginny and turned back around continuing to apply make up. Ginny looked at her, eyes lit up as she went to stand next to hermione to fix her hair and makeup as well.

"Oh, has my little Hermione found a man?" Ginny grinned, playing yenta all over again.

"Ginny, I don't believe thats any of your business." Hermione grinned putting on a light coat of blush that her curls fell delicately around.

"Are you kidding me Hermione? Its all of my business!" Ginny grinned manically.

"Did you ever think I like being single?" Hermione stopped applying make up and turned to Ginny who looked at her.

"Once or twice but I usually ignored it." Ginny joked turning back to the mirror. Hermione sighed and turned back to the mirror as well, carefully illuminating her face.

"Let me see your bloody dress already!" Hermione protested as she sat on her bed waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom.

"Hold on a second!" Ginny laughed as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a crème colored dress that came to her knee and was synched at the waist. It was a looser fit but still fit her body quite well. The neck line was a tasteful v-neck and it complemented her skin tone and natural make up nicely.

"Well aren't you so gorgeous?" Hermione grinned at Ginny who really did find pleasure in school events like these unlike Hermione, who tried to avoid them like the plague.

"Well look who is talking!" Ginny smiled and told Hermione. Hermione was in a pale pink dress that was fitted nicely, but poofed out slightly at the bottom and had relatively thick straps and a v-neck empire waist.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione stuck her tongue out in a joking way. In almost no time the two of them had made their way down to the Great Hall. Ginny immediately went over to Harry and shared a hug with him before joining him to dance. Ron and Lavender were dancing, a somewhat sullen look on Ronald's face while Lavender acted like a pathetic, love-sick puppy.

Hermione made her way over to a table where Neville and Luna were sitting.

"Hey guys" Hermione smiled taking a seat across from them, scanning the room briefly in search of a certain blond haired boy.

"Hello Hermione" Luna said in her usual care-free tone.

"Hey Hermione" Neville said with a grin on his face.

"How was your holiday?" Luna asked, making conversation.

"Fine, yours?" Hermione asked looking around tuning out most of Luna's in depth response. She finally found him, he was at a table alone, glowering as if he was dragged here. He was looking around the room as well. He finally had gotten up and left the Hall. Luna and Neville had gotten up to dance so Hermione took a quick glance around her and bolted for the doors, catching Ron and Ginny's attention. Ron glowered slightly and went back to being swooned over by Lavender and Harry told Ginny it could wait. For, He knew what was actually going on.

She ran down the hallway and finally caught up with him.

"Draco!" She yelled as he turned around, his eyes puffy.

"Hey Hermione" He said quietly as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

"How were your holidays?" She asked pulling him into a hug, he was stiff, something was wrong.

"Just bloody wonderful." He said laying on some very thick sarcasm.

"I could've guessed." Hermione looked at the cold stone floor. Music could still be heard from the great hall.

"Its good to see you" He said sitting back on the ledge of a window. It was snowing out, Just heavy enough for it to be seen.

"I missed you." Hermione admitted walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned slightly into her.

"I missed you too." He said so quiet it was almost incoherent. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"I see you haven't been getting any sleep" She said to him, there were dark purple bags under his eyes and he seemed lifeless. His face appeared to be dead except for his cool grey eyes. Somewhere inside of that cold soul there was a bit of warmth.

"Maybe I haven't, what's it to you?" He grinned a little, playing with her to lighten to mood.

"Shut up Malfoy" She grinned, as he finally made eye contact with her.

"Can I have this dance?" He grinned wide, standing up to his full hight and reaching out a hand. She smiled and took it as he pulled her up and wrapped a boney hand around her waist and the other entangled with his hand. They began to sway to the beat of the soft music that flowed through the empty walls of Hogwarts. The only light was the light reflected off the snow from the window that cast lanky shadows up and down the hallway.

"Hermione..." He whispered soft, pressing his nose to hers, their foreheads touching.

"Yes?" She asked making eye contact with him, less then an inch apart with his face.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said, in the kindest way where if you heard it, Draco Malfoy would have been the last person on earth to say it. Hermione smiled every so slightly and pressed her lips to his, that moment would never happen again. It could never be captured in quite the same way. Hell was about to begin, so they might as well enjoy some of the last moments of a happy life that they could live.

Ron stood down the hallways peaking out of the door, his face was red with fury. He hated this, he hated that he was wasting away his time with Lavender Brown and he let the girl he loved slip through his fingers like a bar of soap. He could see, she was truly happy. What he would do he didn't know. Although, there was nothing else he really could do. He forced himself to drag his body back to the hall, to finish the night with Lavender. For now, he would just have to let some things go.

A/N: I am sorry this was horribly OOC. I am going to wind this story down in about another chapter, I am thinking that I will write one more, really long chapter to finish it up. Then I am planning on starting a comedy story- possibly re-doing a Ginny Weasely Diary i had going a while ago and then removed. I am starting classes again in a few weeks though so when I do start that story I will not be updating nearly as much as I was with this one. I'll give more information about that at the end of the next chapter. Thank you all so much! Reviews are welcome! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Just Little Games

_LostLoveIsDead_

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy the last chapter :) Depending on my situation with how much time I have the possibility for a sequel is very very high. I hope you all enjoyed this and here you go.**

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter... yeah... I bet you all thought so. My name isn't J.K. Rowling.

The months seemed to drag by. Every day, handling classes, handling life. Hermione and Draco met every night, just to be- to live with one thing keeping them happy: each other. Hermione had talked to Ron after that one night, as far as Harry and He knew she was no longer talking to Draco. As hard as it was for her to lie to her friends it was even harder to tell the truth. To protect everyone, she just kept this information to herself. Ronald had broken up with Lavender, waiting to find someone somewhat, well- normal to be with. Life was okay...Then, around late June, this one fateful night changed everything.

"Just do it!" Belatrix whispered maniacally to Draco as he stood in place, like his feet were cemented to the floor and his hand and lower lip quivering. He could feel hot tears burn at his eyes. _He couldn't do it...He had to do it... What if he didn't? He would just be as weak as his father...What if he wanted to be? _Thoughts raced through his mind the sun was down and the moon had a deathly tone tonight, just like it should. The death eaters were murmuring behind him _He can't do it. _They would say to each other as he tried to block them out. Every passing second felt like it had been years. Dumbledore began talking, as if he was trying to convince Draco not to kill him, who was he kidding. Draco knew all about his little plan. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. There was no way Draco Malfoy would be able to kill Albus Dumbledore this evening. Just then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he could tell it was not Belatrix. He turned around quickly to be confronted with Severus Snape. As if it took no effort Snape pointed his wand and stared Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"No Severus- don't." Dumbledore said to him, a familiar spark in his eye. He was lying, like he had been for so long.

"_Avada Kedvara" _Snape hissed as the Headmaster fell to the ground. Before Draco could even realize he was parading down the school, down the great hall with a group of Death Eaters who were celebrating the death of a certain Albus Dumbledore. He felt the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks again. Belatrix was running down the table, smashing dish ware as Draco somehow managed to slip out of the death eaters view as they transported themselves back to Voldemort.

The whole school was surrounded around the limp body of their headmaster. Everyone was extremely distraught, tears falling down many of their faces. Harry rushed over to the body kneeling, as if he could have done something. Although he did witness the situation. Ginny walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and let him grieve for a moment. Soon they backed up, Harry braking down and letting a few tears run down his face. Hermione who had already been crying earlier looked across the room, she immediately found Draco Malfoy who looked like he was about to be sick. His face looked extremely dead, like he was laying in his death bed about to 'check out'. He looked up and made eye contact with her, he quickly wiped a tear from his eyes hoping no one could tell. Hermione looked back down, at the dead headmaster as everyone in the room, one after the other, began to raise their wands. The tips began to glow and the sky opened up slightly as if he was passing on, to heaven.

"Would he have done it?" Hermione asked Harry as she walked over next to him, leaning off the edge of the astronomy tower.

"No...I saw the look in his eyes. If Snape hadn't showed up Dumbledore would probably still be here." Harry signed hitting his fist on the metal bar.

"Its not your fault Harry." Hermione put a comforting hand on his back.

"I could have stopped him." Harry said not braking his concentration with the sky.

"No, Harry. You can't blame yourself forever." Ron said walking over to them, standing on the other side of Hermione.

"I'm not coming back next year... I need to finish this... I promise I will write you guys whenever its safe and I get the chance. I'll let you know where I am." Harry said cracking his knuckles against the bar.

"Harry do you honestly think we are going to let you do this alone?" Ron asked Harry, his classic smile on his face.

"Harry we are coming with you. We don't care where or how hard it is. We are staying with you." Hermione said pulling Harry over for a hug. There was going to be a long journey a head, and only time could tell what they were going to go through.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.

"No." Draco said leaning onto her like he had so many times this year.

"It's not your fault." Hermione told him, looking into his cool grey eyes.

"I could have stopped it... I could have..." Draco said shaking his head.

"Didn't you say it was all a part of Dumbledore's plan?" She asked him, rubbing her hand up and down his back to try and calm him down.

"It was...But maybe he was out of his mind, maybe I could have stopped it." He said putting his face in his hands, before Hermione could respond Draco spoke up again.

"I can't come back next year... I will write, but I can't be at this school anymore. I need to help fix this. All of it.. It needs to change." Draco sighed looking out the window.

"I am leaving with Harry as well. We will keep in touch I promise... Maybe when this whole thing is over we can be together again." Hermione said looking down at her feet, after all- it was the beginning of the end.

"Of course. Hermione- As soon as this is over I want to be with you. I don't care what it is, I don't care if I have to be with Weaslebee every damn day of my life. As long as I'm with you I don't care. The minute this war ends, Hermione..." He trailed off standing up in front of her and pulling him up as well.

"I am joining Harry once and for all. I don't care anymore. I know what is right and I am sick of my family telling me what decisions to make and what to do with my life. I know what I feel and I know who I stand for. I don't know how I am going to do it but... I suppose I can try." Draco said looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

"Draco, I am taking you to Harry and your going to talk to him. You know what you need to do." Hermione crossed her arms slightly before Draco broke down and through his arms around her. They kissed each other so passionately because who even knew if they would both make it to see the end of this war. Time was running out and in the end, their could only be one winner. There wasn't enough room in the world for both sides. One would prevail in the end. Hopefully, Harry would understand and we could try to make this ride as smooth as possible...Like that would ever happen. There was no longer a question of giving it time to figuring it out. They were to act now and no other time. It was indeed the beginning of the end, and now a whole new chapter had opened, the last chapter.

"Stay with me." Draco whispered as he kissed her again and pulled away.

"I do believe your going to be the one staying with me." Hermione grinned wildly brighting the mood for who knew how many laughs they would have to hold in the next year. He grinned and kissed her on the nose as they both went to find Harry. As of now, their little games had come to and end.

**~Fin~**

**A/N: Thank you all for keeping with me through out the story :) I am seriously going to consider writing a sequel. If I do though, It will have to wait a few months or possibly until the start of next summer. I promise though, If you put me on Author alert you will get some one shots and hopefully soon enough, a sequel :) 3 Lots of love. -Lindsay.**


End file.
